He's Missing
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: My version on what Annabeth felt like before the released two chapters of the next CBH series. If you haven't read the first two chapters of it on his site, don't read or confusion is insured.Review!


She just didn't know what to do anymore. He was gone. He'd _been_ gone for a couple days now, and she should have known...She of all people should have known.

_He's missing._

Just the thought of that sentence was enough to make her heart ache in sorrow. They hadn't been together too long-just about six months or so, ever since his 16th birthday. The exact day they'd beat Kronos. Annabeth smiled, recalling as she had practically made the first move and kissed him, happy that he'd accepted her even after all the horrible things she'd said just to protect Luke. It had been useless.

She fell down on her bed, staring at nothing as she hazily fell into the memory of a sweet moment.

_She watched as Percy fell flat on the grass, breathing heavily. "What? Too much for ya seaweedbrain?"_

_He smiled his usual happy smile, standing back up and clutching his sword. "Not bad," he paused, leaving his blade on the ground. "But can you handle this?" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and closer until their bodies were touching. He squeezed her._

_"Percy? This doesn't-" she felt him hug tighter. "Okay, fine." she dropped her sword. "I withdraw." he set her free._

_"Yes! In your face!" he laughed, earning an eye roll from Annabeth._

_"Shut up, you cheated!" even as she yelled at him, he still had the courage to grasp her hand gently. Her eyes softened. "Percy.."_

_He smiled, eyes closed for a moment as he tugged on her hand. "Come on, let's take a walk."_

_She didn't argue then since she always looked forward to their own time alone together. At camp, it was hard to come by what with all the nosy campers. After wandering around for a while, they settled in sitting down near the water._

_"Annabeth, we've been together for a couple of months now.." he looked at her,his face flushed. "And I just wanted to say that,I-well.."_

_"Spit it out," she urged,smiling as his cheeks reddened even more. He could be so cute sometimes._

_"I love you." _

_She gasped, surprised. It wasn't like she hadn't already known he loved her, but hearing him actually say it...The feeling was indescribable._

_He saw her gasp and looked away. "It's okay if it's too early-"_

_"I love you too," she whispered, moving her hands to his neck. Annabeth could practically hear his heart racing. "I am completely in love with you," she felt him connect their lips together softly at first, then more passionately as he deepened it._

_She moved one hand to his shirt and clutched the fabric, pulling him as close as possible. Every part of her skin felt alive and jittery, the feeling only intesifying whenever his hands touched her arms. She felt him shiver and pull away, smiling like an idiot to himself._

_"You always make my day, you know that?" he whispered, once more taking her hand. Her lips curved into a smile as her head rested on his shoulder._

_"I know that now."_

And another..This one still sent electricity through her body.

_"What?" Percy had shouted, looking at Clarisse's note. "This is so not real!"_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes, staring at the message. "Nope, I think that's real."_

_"There is just no way..." Percy whispered, holding the paper even closer to his face. "It's not possible."_

_Clarisse snorted. "It is when you've got the right tools."_

_"Which are?" Percy and Annabeth asked at the exact moment, causing them to blush lightly._

_"Awesome strength, something you don't have, Prissy." she yawned, walking away._

_"Hey!" he shouted. "I'm strong!" he looked at Annabeth. "Righhhhtttt?"_

_"Sure, Seaweed Brain." she felt his hand take hers. "Do you really like me?" she blurted after a few moments of silence. _

_"What?" he asked,looking at her. "Of course I do, Annabeth. You have no idea how much I do. Gods, I've practically liked you this way for years now."_

_She stared at him with wide, grey eyes. "Really? Since when?" she saw his sea green eyes twinkle._

_"Since you told me I drooled in my sleep." he said, smiling his goofy smile. Annabeth shook her head._

_"It's the truth, you still have that habit, you know." she added, planting a light kiss on his cheek. He smiled bigger._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you." he commented gently._

_"Me neither."_

_"I don't want to lose you, Annabeth. You mean so much to me," she was about to comment on that when she felt his lips on hers softly. She smiled, placing her hand on the small of his back, causing him to shiver, deepening the kiss. This time it was her turn to shiver lightly and pull away._

_"Your head is still full of kelp."_

_"Yeah, I know." he laughed, hugging her tightly. Neither of them was very good with the whole mushy stuff.._

Annabeth was getting worried, really worried now. What if they won't ever see each other again? She wouldn't just be losing her boyfriend, she'd be losing her best friend. After everything they'd been through, after all those years of building the foundation that made it possible to see each other as something more, she couldn't just lose him so easily. No, she knew now what to do. She'd keep searching for tracks,clues, anything that can help to find him. There has to be a key to all this..

That was the night that she dreamed of a person missing a shoe. It wasn't much, but it was the start of an important journey.

(A/N: If you've read the first two chapters released from the author himself, you'll understand the last two sentences. I do NOT OWN the characters! Or storyline! This is just drabble about me wondering what was going on with Annabeth right after Percy disappeared. Review if you hate,like,love, or if you can't wait for the next CHB series! I'm excited!)


End file.
